All of the Things
by subcutaneous
Summary: Sequel to "Instincts." After living with Megan and Lacey for almost a year, Kate's parents come for a visit. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Finally came up with a sequel to my first Kegan story. Truth be told, I actually prefer this to the original installment. That said, it's still probably a good idea for you to read "Instincts" before reading this one, though not completely necessary. Thanks once again to the incredible writers and creators of Body of Proof for creating these characters, and to the unbelievably gifted actors for giving them life. Thank you also to my Beta, who inspired me even more than usual for this one. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Kate looked like she was ready to blow a gasket. She paced back and forth across the carpet, barefoot, still in the grey pencil skirt and cream colored blouse she'd worn all day. She gripped the phone so hard that even as she spoke calmly, it appeared as if she might throw it through a window at any moment.

"I understand," she breathed, feigning patience, curling her toes into the plush beneath them. "But the family won't cooperate unless we…"

She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at the roots as she leaned her forehead against the wall, trying not to kick her foot through it.

"Okay, Commissioner… I will… Thank you."

She hung up before she could be cut off again. After flinging the phone onto the bed, she crossed back to the desk in her hotel room and sat down, facing the woman staring at her nervously from her laptop screen.

"Well?" Megan asked hesitantly, propping her elbows on her knees as she sat on her bed back in Philly.

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"She's insisting we find a different approach," she sighed. "Looks like I'll be here another couple of days."

Megan nodded slowly before leaning back and readjusting the computer. She'd come home a few hours early that day to take care of Lacey—who had the flu— and immediately changed into her pajamas. Still, she was far from rested. No matter what position she tried, she couldn't relax.

"You okay?" Kate finally remembered to ask.

"Fine," Megan told her. She sunk further into the pillows and swallowed before continuing. "Actually, that's a lie."

"Think you caught the bug from Lacey?"

"No, no, it's not that," she paused again sadly, almost shyly, as she flashed her green eyes at the screen. "It's just…"

"Just...?" Kate tried to coax it out of her. She was getting used to this routine.

"When you're not here," Megan began to admit softly. "I just…feel a little…lost."

Kate pursed her lips. Megan couldn't tell if she was trying to suppress a smile or…

"I'm not sure that's healthy," the blonde noted.

Megan's brow furrowed. She sat up a little straighter.

"I don't think it's unhealthy to miss someone you love."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Missing, yes," she conceded. "Dysfunction…"

"Who said anything about dysfunction?" Megan interrupted. "I went to work. I came home. I took care of Lacey. I just said I feel a little…"

"Well, if you're feeling 'lost,' that implies…"

"Kate!" Megan raised her voice to a heated whisper. She didn't want to wake her daughter. "Stop analyzing and tell me how you feel."

Kate looked around the room, exhaling slowly, attempting to keep her composure.

"Alright," she said softly, before turning her glassy blue eyes towards the screen. "I miss you. It's been two weeks—not that long in the grand scheme of things— and I miss you, terribly. So much it makes _me_ sick to my stomach. So much it makes me feel needy and weak, which makes me feel insane."

"You're not insane for needing someone," Megan soothed.

"Not someone," Kate swallowed before turning her eyes back towards the screen. "You."

Megan sighed, relieved. This was the longest they'd been apart since they started seeing each other a little over a year ago. Even though they were living together and things had been easier than either of them could have imagined, Megan still required a little reassurance every once in a while.

"I need you too," the redhead replied sweetly, in a voice she reserved only for Kate. "But not in a co-dependent way. I'm just so used to you being here, it feels…empty…without you."

Kate tapped her fingers on the desk and looked down at her nails. She really did miss Megan, more than she was willing to admit or dwell on. She needed to stay focused so that she could wrap up her consultation on this trial and get home as soon as possible.

"I was distracted when you sent those texts earlier," she almost scolded, though her soft smile gave her away. "Missed half the briefing."

"Talk about dysfunction," Megan teased.

Kate turned red and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna shut this thing off if…"

"Don't!" Megan smirked. "Not yet."

"It's getting late."

"It is," Megan agreed as she slid further beneath the covers. "But I'm not ready for bed."

Kate pulled a little at the collar of her shirt.

"What did you have in mind?"

Megan slowly slipped her hands below the sheets and scrambled a bit before pulling her night shirt over her head, leaving her topless. She kept the down comforter carefully tucked under her arms, covering everything she knew Kate wanted to see.

"You want to torture me? Is that it?"

"Commissioner Travers is the one torturing us," Megan stated defiantly, before burying her hands out of sight again. "The least we can do is take advantage of the situation."

"What are you doing?" Kate whispered.

"What?"

"With your hands…" the blonde tried not to stutter.

Megan raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna see?"

Kate sighed as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip before biting down and shaking her head.

"Then you're going to have to do something about it," Megan continued to tease.

"Like what?"

Megan leaned closer to the camera.

"First," she demanded devilishly. "I need you to be equally as naked as I am."

Kate huffed before staring into Megan's eyes. The camera was so clear for a moment she almost thought she could reach out and touch her. She let her fingers trail over the screen before standing next to the desk. As she took another breath and slowly unbuttoned the top of her silk shirt, she closed her eyes and laughed a little.

"I've never done this before."

"Sure you have," Megan retorted. "Plenty of times. Just never on camera."

"Exactly," Kate whispered.

Megan squirmed a little. Kate could barely make out the faintest movement of her hand beneath the white linens. Megan tilted her head back, letting her red locks fan out across the pillow as she gasped.

"Are you…" Kate's breath caught.

Megan stopped again, staring back into the camera.

"The longer you take to undress, the longer you'll have to wait to see…exactly…what….I'm doing," she trembled.

Kate looked up at the ceiling and cursed under her breath before more purposefully, almost aggressively undoing her blouse. She untucked it from her waistband and then met Megan's eyes again, smirking seductively as she allowed herself to get into the mood. She let the silk slip from her shoulders, her nude-toned bra almost making it look like she wasn't wearing anything underneath with how well it matched her suntanned skin. She watched Megan watching her with such intensity and anticipation she felt herself becoming wet, the thought of the other woman's desire for her driving her crazy. She pulled the skirt down her legs and kicked it across the floor before returning to sit at the desk.

"I thought I said equally…" Megan smiled as she reprimanded.

"Since when are you the one giving orders?" Kate arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, excuse me," Megan guffawed. "I didn't realize you felt like playing boss tonight."

"I _am_ boss," Kate reminded her.

"Yes, you are, Dr. Murphy," Megan whispered as she slowly pushed the sheet down her body, revealing her gorgeous breasts, rising as she gently arched her back. "So what do you propose we…"

"Mooooom!" Lacey called from her room. "I threw up in my bed!"

As sick as she had been, she was shockingly still able to shout from the top of her lungs when she needed something. Megan closed her eyes and sighed, putting her hands over her face.

"Hey," Kate tried to pull her back for a moment. "It's okay. We can finish this another time."

"I should only be a few minutes," Megan tried to argue, both of them knowing it wasn't true.

"Maybe," Kate offered. "But I really do need to get to sleep if I'm going to be any use tomorrow."

Megan frowned.

"Promise you'll be back by the time your parents get here?"

She and Kate had been preparing for her parents' arrival just before the Chief was called to Pittsburgh. She told her folks they could stay with her, but had not told them about her relationship or living situation over the phone, thinking it would be better to do it in person. Now, there would barely be time to brace for impact after she returned home. Still, she didn't want to cancel. It had been far too long since they'd seen each other, and it was time to rid herself of the anxiety of facing them.

"I promise," she replied sweetly. "There's no reason it should take that long."

"You didn't think it would take _this_ long," Megan noted.

"Trust me."

Kate grabbed the sides of the screen. She closed her eyes and kissed the lens of the camera before smiling reassuringly. Megan pulled her shirt back on and returned the kiss before shutting down her computer and heading across the apartment to help Lacey get cleaned up.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan stepped off the elevator in her usual flash of color and movement, marching straight into her office to drop off her bag before heading into the lab where she knew Peter would be waiting.

"Good morning," he smiled as he continued to take some more photos of their latest body.

Megan barely grumbled a response as she threw on her lab coat and donned a pair of gloves.

"Not so good morning?" he tried again. "Lacey still…"

"Up all night puking? Yeah," Megan answered sharply, then took a deep breath and continued. "She's a little better this morning. My mother's staying with her."

"How nice of Joan," Peter remarked.

"She's not half bad when she's not offering relationship advice," Megan sighed, bringing her scalpel to the victim's chest, beginning her Y incision.

Peter chuckled a bit then continued snapping pictures.

"And how is Kate?"

Megan paused for a moment, almost unnoticeably, but long enough for Peter to catch it.

"Aha," he smirked. "That's what's really bugging you, isn't it? It's okay, Megan. I'd be going crazy too."

"I am not going crazy," Megan insisted. "I just wish the case would wrap up already. If I was there, maybe I could…"

"I'm sure if Kate thought it was a good idea, she would have called you in already."

Megan shook her head.

"Or, maybe she wants to but the Commissioner won't let her."

"Why would she…"

Megan gave him a knowing look.

"Come on," he scoffed. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does. She could argue our relationship might compromise things. Might give one of us a subjective bias to the other's findings."

"That's ridiculous," Peter insisted. "Has that happened so far?"

"Not as far as she knows. But none of our cases have been this high profile since we started dating."

"I don't think that's any reason to keep you two from working together," Peter objected. " Does she even know you're a couple?"

"The woman knows everything. She just picks and chooses when she wants to use that information. And when the media's involved, she'll do anything in her power not to draw attention to the 'wrong' details."

Megan brushed some of her hair behind her ear with her elbow. Her neck was turning red. Clearly, she had thought a lot about this.

"Okay," Peter tried a different approach. "Say she does think that. What would you do?"

"What can I do?" Megan shrugged. "It's not like Pennsylvania has any laws protecting same-sex couples from being discriminated against."

"That's…absurd," he started to get ticked off on her behalf. "The two of you are brilliant. Who would question your ability to keep things professional?"

"I'm not saying that's what's happening, Peter. It was just a thought," Megan admitted. "You're probably right, anyway."

"Wait, say that again?" Peter smiled. "Right about what?"

Megan shifted a little uncomfortably, trying to keep her focus on the open chest in front of her.

"About missing her," she said softly. "I'm sure that's all it is."

Peter put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so."

He offered to buy her a drink after work to calm her nerves, take her mind off things, but after running around town all day with Bud and Sam interviewing witnesses, she was ready to head home. Besides, she needed to relieve her mother of sick-duty. She was happy to see Lacey sitting up on the couch, eating some homemade chicken noodle soup and feeling much better than the night before. After making herself a bowl, she tucked her daughter in and headed back to her room. Kate was still in a meeting that was running late, so she sent her a goodnight text before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At about two a.m., Megan heard someone at the front door. She had been tossing and turning for most of the night and was typically a light sleeper, so her eyes immediately shot open at the sound. She clutched the sheets to her chest for a moment until she heard keys jingling. Lacey knew better than to try to sneak out, plus she was still recovering, so there was only one other person it could have been.

She held her breath until she heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Marveling at how powerfully her heart was racing, she quickly tried to fix her hair and rub the sleep out of her eyes. When the doorknob finally turned, she rolled back over and pretended she was still half asleep, not wanting to look as desperate as she felt.

She heard Kate drop her luggage on the floor with a light thud, relishing in the sound of her slipping off her heels and counting the seconds until she crawled into bed next to her. Suddenly, she felt fingers very softly running over her back, trying to alert her to their owner's presence without startling her.

"Megan," Kate whispered.

Megan's eyes almost welled up with tears at the familiar voice and the light tickle of the blonde's breath on her ear. She gave up the guise and rolled over, throwing her arms around the woman, squeezing her tightly against her chest. Kate hugged back, wrapping her limbs around Megan's smaller frame and burying her face in soft, auburn hair. She breathed in the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla that always lingered just over Megan's pulse, gently kissing the spot before pulling back to stare into her shining green eyes.

Megan kissed her hard, sucking in Kate's plump lips and reaching for her tongue with her own, trying to inhale as much of her as she could, enough to make up for two weeks of being apart. Kate kissed back as she pulled Megan against her body, melding their chests and tangling their limbs inseparably.

"What…what are you doing home this…" Megan panted between kisses.

"Trial's postponed," Kate breathed against her neck. "I didn't want to wait till morning."

"I'm so glad you didn't," Megan grabbed her face and smoothed her thumbs over Kate's cheeks, lavishing her with deeper, soulful kisses as she moved her fingers through blonde locks. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Late," Kate sighed.

"Good," Megan smirked as she bit down on the blonde's lower lip. Kate closed her eyes and allowed Megan to move on top of her, positioning herself between her legs. Kate kept them wrapped behind Megan's back as the redhead rolled her hips against her, all the while kissing, licking, teasing. Megan practically ripped open the buttons of Kate's blouse— a far cry from the other night—as Kate pulled Megan's nightgown over her head.

Megan was left straddling her, completely nude. Kate fully indulged, looking over the woman's ivory skin, tracing every freckle as she ran her fingers up and down Megan's abs. Megan stretched her arms above her head playfully, giving Kate a better look, before leaning over the blonde again. She somehow managed to undo Kate's bra and slide off her pants and underwear as Kate sucked on the nipples hovering above. Once they were both completely naked, they stopped moving for a few moments and just lay breathing, holding each other, thanking whatever powers of the universe had blessed them.

Megan kissed her way down Kate's chest while the blonde tangled her fingers in her hair. The redhead smiled against Kate's skin and allowed the warmth generated between them to take over, dragging her tongue and teeth further and further towards her hottest point. When she got to Kate's hips, she grabbed onto the bones firmly and kneaded them while placing barely there kisses across her skin, from one end to the other. Kate arched and spread her legs wider, indicating she was more than ready.

Megan usually liked to take her time building the suspense, bringing Kate closer and closer to the edge before giving her anything, but this time she couldn't wait. She buried her face amidst the hair, deep within the wet, warm folds slippery with need, drinking in the strong and perfectly intoxicating flavor of the woman she loved. The blonde panted almost breathlessly, careful not to make too much noise as Megan licked her from clit to core, dipping in and out before returning to the spot she had come to know would give Kate exactly what she needed. She sped up her rhythm and dug her nails into the blonde's hips again. Soon, Kate was shaking, pulling Megan's hair gently at its roots, tensing up before letting go of every bit of emotion and longing she'd held onto while away. Megan closed her eyes and kissed the swollen space once more before sliding back up her body and nuzzling against her cheek.

"Welcome home," Megan grinned.

Kate wrapped herself around Megan again, unable to get enough contact. She continued to stroke her hair and place tiny kisses on her forehead and nose.

"How's Lacey?" she asked once she caught her breath.

"Well enough for school tomorrow," Megan whispered.

"Good," Kate sighed.

"She missed you too."

Kate smiled at this. She and Lacey had gotten really close. She wasn't quite sure she was thought of as a second mother yet, but she certainly felt like one. It was an incredibly fulfilling, unexpected perk of their relationship.

"The office?" Kate continued.

"Same old," Megan confirmed. "Working on an apparent murder-suicide. May be another victim out there somewhere."

"I see," Kate nuzzled, nibbling on her earlobe.

Megan smirked.

"Ever worry we're becoming desensitized?"

"Hardly," Kate argued. "We're not desensitized. We just…compartmentalize."

"Is there a difference?"

"Uh huh," Kate sucked on Megan's collarbone.

"Really? Because I don't think…"

"Megan," Kate breathed, dragging her nails up her sides.

"Right," Megan shivered, eyes growing heavy. "Compart…mentalize."

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

Kate kissed her again, hungrily, almost sloppily, anything to bring them back to a place far from death. Megan gave in, breathing out through her nose and letting her shoulders sink further into the mattress as Kate pressed against her, bringing her fingers to the space between them. Megan latched onto Kate's waist with her legs and threw her arms around her neck as the blonde slowly trailed her fingers through hair and skin, searching for her opening. When she found it, she entered as reverently as possible, considering how badly she had been craving her.

Megan quietly breathed one of the higher pitched moans that had at once shocked Kate, they were so different from her normal tone. Now, the noises only caused Kate's own wetness to return, and she straddled Megan's thigh as she began driving her fingers in and out.

"Oh god," Megan whispered into her ear as she rocked against Kate's hand. The blonde sped up the pace, blurring the line between fucking and making love. "…feels…so…"

"Yeah," Kate sighed, grinding down harder against Megan's leg, curling her fingers inside and pushing down on the spot that caused Megan to lose all control of speech and movement.

"Ah…I…"

"Love you," Kate breathed heavily, sweat dripping down her temples.

"Yes," Megan groaned deeply as she finally tightened around Kate's fingers. Kate fell against her, kissing her shoulder and chest. Their breathing stilled slowly as Megan traced shapes over Kate's back.

"Alarm?" Kate finally whispered, needing to know if it was set.

"Mmm," Megan confirmed.

The two promptly passed out, happy to lose themselves in the little time they had left alone before needing to face the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate decided to wake up early anyway and go with Megan to drop Lacey off at school.

"Did you bring me anything cool?" Lacey smiled widely, leaning into the front seat from her place in the back.

"Pittsburgh doesn't exactly have the most exciting souvenirs," Kate responded. "How about I just take us all out for dinner tonight? Your pick."

That seemed to pacify the young girl, who gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before exiting the car.

Back at the office, the two went their separate ways, Megan heading into the lab and Kate returning to the stacks of paperwork and mail she needed to peruse in order to get caught up. Half way through the day, however, an irate and disheveled woman stormed off the elevator screaming demands.

"Where's my son!" she yelled. "I wanna see my son!"

Kate immediately hurried into the lobby to try to contain her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait until…"

Before she knew it, the woman tensed up and swung her heavy purse, clocking Kate across the cheek. Kate stumbled a bit and caught herself against the front desk. Megan entered just in time to catch all of it.

"Hey!" she shouted at the security guards. "Think you can do your job?"

The men grabbed the woman by both arms and hurled her back into the elevator, bringing her down to the police car waiting at the curb.

Megan stepped close to Kate, pushing her bangs behind her ear so she could get a better look at her cheek.

"I'm fine," Kate argued. "Everyone, back to work."

"You're not fine," Megan whispered. "We need to get some ice on this before it swells."

Kate rolled her eyes, but she could tell by the throbbing that Megan was right. She followed her into the break room and leaned against the counter while Megan went to the freezer, removed an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel, returning to her side as quickly as she could. She lifted the pack to Kate's cheek and gently pressed it against her.

"I've got it, thanks," Kate sighed. She never liked to draw more attention than necessary, even though everyone knew they were together. Still, she couldn't help but reach out and grab Megan's hand. Megan smoothed her thumb against Kate's other cheek and leaned a little closer.

"Look's like you'll have a nice shiner by the time your parents get here," she said sadly.

"Great," Kate replied as she applied the ice more firmly.

"What the hell was that?" Ethan charged in. "_Who_ the hell was that?"

"Our male victim's mother, Carla Vicenti," Megan confirmed. "One of our prime suspects."

"I thought it was a murder-suicide?" Curtis came in seconds later.

"_Alleged _murder-suicide," Megan reminded. "I had a feeling there was more to it than that. And now, with this woman's obvious penchant for violence…"

"Was she drunk?" Ethan asked. "She was kind of slurring."

"I could smell it on her breath," Kate noted.

"Bud and Sam must be having a lot of fun right now," Megan tried to lighten things up, considering.

"You're okay though, right?" Ethan asked. "I mean…besides the obvious…you know…"

"I'll live, Ethan. Thank you," Kate smiled softly.

"All the woman needs is some TLC," Curtis added. "Don't have to look very far for that."

Kate blushed, glancing down at Megan's hand clasping her own. Megan smiled at the two men, then glared a little, letting them know she could take it from there.

Kate took a deep breath as she continued to lean against the counter.

"My parents already hate my job," she sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to explain this on top of it."

"I hate to break it to you," Megan began hesitantly. "But I think this might be the least difficult of the things you're going to have to explain."

Kate shifted, knowing it was true. She had done her best to avoid the nerves leading up to her parents visit while she was in Pittsburgh, but now they were flooding back full force.

"Hey," Megan whispered again, burying her hand in Kate's hair and pulling her closer while nobody was watching. "It'll be okay, alright? No matter what, we're a team."

"I know," Kate whispered back, stealing a tiny kiss. Megan closed her eyes and kissed her again, twice on the lips and once on the cheek, before they left the break room and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully by Friday afternoon, they had charged Mrs. Vicenti with the triple murder of her son, daughter-in-law and daughter-in-law's lover, and Kate's eye was only a light shade of purple. Megan sat on the bathroom counter as she watched the blonde expertly apply makeup to the wound.

"Done this before?" Megan mused.

"A few times."

"Jesus," Megan gasped. "I was kidding. What happened?"

"Roughhousing on the base."

"Um… by roughhousing, you don't mean child abuse, do you?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, Megan. My parents are conservatives. They're not monsters."

_That's yet to be seen_, Megan thought. "So how'd you do it?"

"I used to play all kinds of games with the other kids," Kate continued. "'Boot Camp,' 'War Zone,' hand-to-hand combat. I never let them go easy on me. But whenever I ended up with a black eye, I'd sneak into my mom's makeup kit so I could cover it up. I was afraid my father would go after my friends if he knew."

"Some friends," Megan mumbled.

"Hey," Kate smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "I dished it out just as hard, let me tell you."

"I'm sure you did," Megan smirked, sliding off the counter, wrapping her arms around Kate's waist. The blonde put the bottle of concealer down and returned the embrace, bringing her lips to Megan's and kissing her sweetly before moving her hands to her ass. Megan gently nibbled Kate's lip and slid a hand under her blouse as the doorbell rang.

"Shit," Kate sighed.

"Deep breaths," Megan told her.

They sent Lacey to Todd's for the weekend, deciding it best to shield her from the potential fall out and giving Kate's parents more privacy than the sleeper sofa provided. Megan squeezed Kate's hand one last time before letting go and following her to the living room, where she crossed and uncrossed her arms before clasping them behind her back, ready to stand at attention. Part of her couldn't believe she was doing this for Kate. The other part knew she would do anything for her.

The blonde opened the door and stepped back. Susan Murphy was significantly shorter than Kate, but they shared the same wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes. Susan's hair was a little lighter, her face a little rounder and delicately wrinkled, but other than that they looked so much alike it was stunning. She was dressed primly, sophisticated but not overstated, in a navy blue blazer, striped shirt and khakis. As she smiled and threw her arms around her daughter, Megan immediately felt guilty for prejudging the woman.

John Murphy, on the other hand, was exactly what she expected. He stood stoically in the doorway, towering over Susan and Kate. His eyes were also blue, but they had more grey in them, matching his silver crew cut. He wore his army uniform, fully decorated, and only the slightest hint of a smile as he hugged his daughter a little more cordially than his wife had.

"You guys look great," Kate told them. She was holding it together well, presenting herself almost as she would to a victim's family back at the office. Despite her professional air, Megan knew she was nervous, noting how she uncharacteristically fidgeted with the cuffs of her blouse.

"Honey, you've lost weight!" Susan marveled, forcing Kate to spin around in a circle.

"Must be from chasing after all those criminals," John joked dryly.

"Or from being chased by every eligible bachelor in town," Susan laughed at herself. "Gorgeous!"

Megan couldn't help but clear her throat. The Murphys immediately turned their attention to her, a little perplexed, almost as if they had just realized there was someone else in the room. Megan's cheeks turned pink. She tried not to imagine what was going through their minds as they appeared to be reading her from head to toe.

"Mom, Dad. This is Megan Hunt," Kate swallowed.

"Must be your roommate," John noted, still looking at Megan.

"Well…" Kate began slowly.

"Yes," Megan cut in, laughing a little awkwardly as she moved to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, General Murphy."

"John's just fine," he replied.

"John," she smiled.

"Well, it's very kind of you to let us stay here," Susan smiled, shaking Megan's hand next. "It's just the two of you then?"

"And my daughter, Lacey, but she's at her father's for the weekend."

"Ah," Susan continued to smile politely, almost too politely. "How old is she?"

"Almost fourteen," Kate interjected, a little shaky. "She's amazing. Top of her class."

"You must be so proud," Susan chirped at Megan, who nodded.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" John interrupted, sounding a little cranky. Megan was starting to sense that was just his natural way.

"In here," Kate motioned towards Lacey's room. "The bed should be big enough. Don't mind the décor."

Her father peaked his head in hesitantly at first, then proceeded to step inside and put down their bags, looking around briefly at the photos, drawings, Lady Gaga posters. He rolled his eyes a bit before heading back into the living room.

"So that's Lacey's room," Susan chimed in again as she continued to explore. "How many other rooms are there?"

Megan shifted a little, trying her best to look passively disinterested, an almost impossible task.

"There's the living room," Kate answered quickly, knowing that wasn't what her mom was getting at. "And the kitchen… Lacey's room… and the master bedroom."

"Oh," Susan mused, still smiling, though Megan was starting to recognize it for the façade it was. "So, then, the two of you share…"

"I don't suppose there's any place to get a good steak in these parts," John cut her off, his voice drowning out the tension hanging in the air. Megan was almost sure he'd done it on purpose. He had been pretending not to listen, but clearly heard every word.

"Of course there is," Megan responded before she could think better of it. "We're in Philadelphia. There are plenty of steakhouses."

"Not Texas steakhouses," John corrected. "Don't let them fool you. The only real Texas steakhouses are in Texas."

Megan simply nodded, resisting the urge to argue this early on. She had promised herself, and Kate, she would do her best, though she was quickly beginning to see what a challenge it would be.

"I'm sure we can find a fair substitute," Kate offered. "Let me just call and make a reservation."

"For six thirty," John ordered. It was currently 5:45. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Kate called Barclay Prime and put in a reservation for 6:30. Megan grabbed their coats. She knew they needed to leave immediately if they were going to make it on time, and she had a feeling there was no other option. The rest of the cadets lined up and they quickly headed out the door.

* * *

At dinner they learned that John and Susan were back in the states permanently, both of them preparing to retire. It wasn't a complete shock. Kate expected they'd be retiring soon. Still, she felt out of the loop. She hadn't seen them for over three years, and their phone conversations were few and far between. Apparently they'd be moving back to Texas, just outside of Dallas, where John's family roots were and most of their relatives still lived. Some of her cousins who were also in the service were planning a major retirement bash for them in a few months, after they got everything settled. It also wasn't a shock to Kate that she hadn't been contacted to help them plan it. She didn't have much in common with any of them, and wasn't even sure they had her number or knew where she lived.

John conceded that the steak was decent, but the service was far too slow for his liking. By nine o'clock they returned to the apartment and John and Susan excused themselves for the evening.

"Sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?" Megan whispered after she and Kate were back in their room.

"Why? So I can keep lying to them, _roommate?_"

Megan rolled her eyes and dropped onto the bed next to her.

"Were you honestly ready to tell them the second they walked in the door?"

"Not exactly," Kate swallowed, reaching for Megan's hand, holding it against her chest. "But the longer we wait, the harder it's going to be."

"Agreed," Megan sighed. "I mean, they have to know already. What do they think we're doing sleeping in the same room?"

"Denial is a powerful emotion," Kate breathed as she stood to undress.

"Or _lack_ of emotion," Megan huffed. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you grew up like that. At least my mother's melodramatic overtures made me feel like she was trying."

"They try. In their way," Kate sighed once they were both back in bed. "We're just… very different people."

"Thank god."

Kate turned on her side, facing Megan, folding against her.

"Thank you for being so patient," she whispered. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Megan playfully punched her in the arm. Kate giggled.

"I don't know how patient I'll be if they really start in on you," Megan admitted. "I'll do my best."

"I'm not going to let them bully us in our own home," Kate told her. "I can promise you that much."

"Deal," Megan agreed, kissing her on the forehead.

Kate gently grabbed Megan's face and stared into her eyes. Megan was almost taken aback by how serious she looked, how vulnerable. She knew this must be a terrifying time for her. She already had a strained relationship with her folks, and this might completely destroy what little connection they had left. She could relate somewhat. As tumultuous as her relationship with her own mother had been, Megan could admit now she would have been crushed if Joan had rejected her. As it was, the judge was thrilled to have a lesbian daughter. She even claimed it could help her progressive image and give her a boost in the polls come election time. She had a sinking feeling Kate's parents would not react nearly as well.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," Kate finally whispered.

"I think I have an idea," Megan smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"You are…" Kate continued. "All of the things I dreamed of as a child. All of the things I never thought I'd get to see."

"I'm right here," Megan kissed her. "And I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"Thank you," Kate whispered.

The two held each other and kissed softly, happy to put off their worries of what tomorrow might bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was up at the crack of dawn to cook her parents' breakfast. Megan thought she'd give them a little time alone, so she hung back to shower and get ready for the day. Kate wanted to tell them then, but couldn't bring herself to do it, worried it would ruin the rest of their visit together. She didn't really want to wait until they were leaving, but feared that might be the best option. As it was, they seemed happy to remain blissfully ignorant.

"What time does your flight leave on Monday?" Kate asked as she buttered herself a piece of toast.

"Seven thirty," John grumbled over his newspaper, in between sips of coffee. "You can take us before work."

"Sure," Kate answered, starting to get perturbed at the way he ordered her and everyone else around.

_Retirement can't come soon enough_, she thought.

"Morning," Megan greeted them as she entered the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Here's some eggs," Kate offered, handing her a plate.

"Thanks, honey," Megan replied, then froze.

She felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Nothing—neither the sound of cars in the street nor the clinking of forks against plates—could be heard, as everyone seemed to hold their breath. She glanced at Kate, who gave her a look indicating she had not yet told them. Regardless, Megan wasn't trying to be brazen. It was simply a slip. _A slip we shouldn't have to worry about_, she thought. _Not at our age. Not ever._ Still, she felt terrible for putting Kate in this position.

"Sure," Kate smiled, patting her on the back as she would a dear friend. It made her absolutely nauseous, but it was the only defense mechanism she could muster at the moment. She continued to clean with her back facing her parents until one of them finally spoke.

"Your mother and I are going on a walking tour of the city," John announced. "See the liberty bell, whatever else peaks our interest."

"Sounds like fun," Kate replied, a little surprised to just be learning of their plans, but beginning to feel relieved. "Just let me finish getting ready, and we'll..."

"That's alright," he cut her off. "I'm sure you've seen it a hundred times."

"Um…" Kate started again, confused. "Yeah, but, I thought…"

"We'll be back for dinner," he stated flatly, looking her dead in the eye. She felt like she was ten years old again. Clearly, this was his final decision.

"Okay," she swallowed.

Megan said nothing as she stirred creamer in her coffee and watched the interaction. The next twenty minutes were completely silent until John and Susan were ready to leave.

"Think you can find your way?" Megan asked, sure she'd get some kind of snarky response in return. She was correct.

"We were in the service for over forty years," John answered. "I think we can navigate ourselves through Philadelphia."

Susan stayed quiet as they made their exit, though she still smiled at Kate, even if it was a little less enthusiastic than the day before.

Once they were alone again, Kate sat on the couch and stared ahead, blankly. Megan slowly joined her, reaching out and rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," Megan whispered. "I wasn't thinking. I just…"

"It's not your fault," Kate sniffed. She had been preparing to lose them for so long, she almost felt like she had done it before. Still, it hurt more than she expected.

"I would have stayed behind," Megan offered.

"I wouldn't have let you."

"They could have at least let you go with them," Megan shook her head. "They never get to see you."

"Yeah, well," Kate sniffed again. "Better get used to it."

"They might come around eventually," Megan tried to give her some hope. "You never know. They could…"

"Megan," Kate stopped her. "They haven't changed a day in their lives. Not for me. Not for anyone."

Megan nodded. She knew that would likely be the case. She just couldn't imagine anyone not wanting this incredible woman in their lives, especially the people who created her. She continued to rub her back as the blonde leaned against her, and they curled up on the couch.

"What now?" Megan asked.

"I'm sure they'll call at some point with their dinner expectations."

"Right," Megan sighed. "Until then?"

"Until then…" Kate kissed her neck, bringing her fingers to Megan's lips, tracing them slowly. "We have the house to ourselves. For once."

"Are you sure you feel like…?" Megan gulped, even as she tilted her head back to allow Kate better access.

"Silly question," Kate breathed, lapping at the space between Megan's neck and shoulder before biting down. Megan smirked.

"Are we about to have angry sex?"

Kate pulled back, staring into Megan's green eyes as she held onto the collar of her shirt.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not angry," she insisted as she straddled her, bringing her lips to her ear again, nibbling on the lobe while Megan held her in place. "If anything, I just want to show you how much I… appreciate…everything…you do for me."

Megan's breath caught at how worked up Kate seemed to be getting. She grabbed the woman's face and held her gaze, checking in to make sure she truly was okay. All she saw was affection, and desire, and everything else she had fallen in love with.

"Okay," Megan breathed as she kissed her. "What if they come back?"

"They can wait outside," Kate huffed.

Megan threw her head back and laughed. Kate took the opportunity to undo her blouse and slide it off her shoulders. She kissed down her chest, painstakingly slow, cupping her breasts with her hands and squeezing as she licked across the top of them. Megan let her eyelashes flutter as she continued to lean back, feeling beneath Kate's lilac dress with her fingertips. Kate grabbed her wrists and pulled Megan's hands away from her body before pinning them against the back of the sofa. Megan grinned as she giggled.

"That's not angry?"

"No," Kate whispered, kissing her harder.

"What is it then?" Megan panted.

"This is me…" Kate spoke softly as she undid Megan's bra and threw it over the back of the couch. "…thanking you."

"You're welcome," Megan whispered.

Kate returned to her breasts, where she brought one perfectly puckered nipple into her mouth and sucked hard before just barely biting down. Megan's hips jerked, and Kate held her, all the while sucking harder, going back and forth between each breast, until Megan's head was thrashing.

"Kate…I can't…take..."

"Yes you can," the blonde breathed.

"Yes," Megan's eyes almost rolled completely into the back of her skull as Kate slid down the zipper to her skirt and pulled it to the floor, along with her underwear. Kate teased her knees open rather easily, then positioned herself on the ground between them. She grabbed both of Megan's thighs and pulled her to the edge of the couch. The redhead nearly lost her mind. She gazed down at the blonde, who stared into her with a look of absolute hunger and worship.

Kate met her eyes again for a few moments. Right then, Megan decided she was going to ask her to marry her someday, sooner rather than later. She didn't care what the Commissioner thought, or Kate's parents, or anyone else for that matter. All she knew what that after everything they'd been through together, she wanted to make absolutely sure there was no question how far she'd go to be with her forever.

All of these thoughts quickly subsided for the time being as Kate brought her lips to Megan's warm, wet center. Megan writhed against the couch as Kate kissed, licked, did everything she wanted and more. It didn't take long to bring her to her breaking point, emotions were running so high.

"I'm…ungh…" Megan moaned as she came.

Kate kissed her there a few more times and stroked her inner thighs, sending tickles up Megan's spine that made her shiver. She finally climbed back into Megan's lap and kissed her lips so softly, Megan didn't know if she could melt any further. She held the blonde firmly in her arms, kissing her back, thanking her again and again.

"I love you, Megan Hunt," Kate whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Kate Murphy," Megan replied sweetly. "Who would have thought?"

"Everyone, apparently," she rolled her eyes. "At least that's what they say."

"That's what Ethan says," Megan smirked.

"And he's got his ear to the whole office," Kate laughed.

Megan smiled, playing with Kate's loose, tousled locks, tracing the sides of her face. She took a deep, satisfied breath before bringing her hands to the hem of Kate's dress again, hoping this time she'd allow it. Kate's eyes said yes, and Megan began to slip her fingers up her thighs when her phone rang.

"God damnit," she mumbled. "Hold that thought."

Kate let her up so she could retrieve her cell. Megan's face changed a bit when she saw who it was.

"Todd," she picked up. "Everything alright?"

She began pacing, listening intently as Kate watched.

"Uh huh," she sighed, not sounding pleased. "Yeah. No, I get it, it's just…really not the best of times over here. But if that's….okay. We'll figure it out. See you then."

After hanging up, she shook the phone a little and did an unhappy dance before returning to the couch, where she fell back into Kate's arms.

"Lacey's coming home, I take it?"

"He has to go out of town," Megan groaned.

"On a Saturday night?"

"Apparently. He says it's business, but I don't know."

"It better be," Kate snipped. "It would be a pretty shitty move, otherwise."

"He's really come around," Megan reminded her. "Talk about people who _have_ changed."

"Don't give him all the credit," Kate sighed. "Lacey's pretty persuasive."

"She takes after him in that regard."

"And you," Kate insisted. "I'd rather she become a doctor than a lawyer."

"You can say that again," Megan attempted to smile. "She'll just have to sleep on the pull out tonight and tomorrow."

"I'm sure she won't mind. She's a trooper."

Megan settled in further against Kate's body, where she fit perfectly. She ran her fingers across the blonde's stomach.

"You want…" she started to suggest. Kate grabbed her hand and squeezed, bringing it to her lips.

"Let's just lay like this for a while," she breathed. "I mean, of course I want…but, I just…"

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Megan knew she hadn't.

"Not at all."

"Better get some rest now, Dr. Murphy," Megan whispered as she snuggled closer. "Tonight should be interesting."

Kate shut her eyes and held Megan tightly to her chest. The two slept until they got a call from Susan, saying her husband found another steak restaurant he wanted to try. She told the women they could meet them there at five. Lacey wasn't due till 7:30, so that gave them plenty of time. Kate could only hope that with Lacey's charm added into the mix, the rest of the weekend wouldn't be quite as unbearable.


	7. Chapter 7

After listening to Kate's parents ramble on through dinner about every detail of their sight-seeing adventure—blatantly attempting to avoid all other conversation—they made it back home in time for Lacey's arrival. She was on her very best behavior, the epitome of sweetness and maturity. John and Susan couldn't help but immediately take to her, particularly Susan. The three sat at the dining room table for a while as Megan and Kate set up the sofa bed.

"What was Kate like when she was my age?" Lacey beamed curiously.

"Well," Susan smiled. "She wasn't quite as…sophisticated…as you are, I'm afraid."

"She was a rabble-rouser," John grumbled, even though his face was softer than it had been.

"A what?" Lacey smirked.

"Oh, she was just a little tom-boyish, a little rebellious, you know. She'd come home all muddied up and on a tear about some thing or other."

"Really?" Lacey glowed. "That sounds pretty cool."

"Not when you're trying to raise a young lady," John mumbled again, almost under his breath.

"We didn't always see eye-to-eye," Susan noted, still smiling, trying to maintain pleasantries. "She liked to pretend she was in charge."

"And now she _is_ in charge," Lacey grinned. "She's great at what she does. So you see, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all?"

John kept his mouth shut. Susan blinked.

"You're all set, kiddo," Megan announced as she and Kate came around the corner.

"Thanks, guys," Lacey yawned, standing. It was only 8:30, but Megan had texted her earlier, filling her in on what the rest of the weekend would be like: early to bed, early to rise, and no talking about her and Kate's relationship until Kate was ready. Lacey felt sort of bad about the last part, but was sure everything would turn out okay. If her dad had come around, why shouldn't Kate's?

John stood and excused himself unceremoniously, while Susan remained seated.

"It's really nice to meet you," Lacey surprised Susan with a hug.

"Same here," Susan smiled, hugging her back a little awkwardly. "I look forward to spending more time together tomorrow."

Lacey gave her mom and Kate extra big hugs before heading into the living room.

"She's lovely," Susan spoke softly to Megan. "Absolutely lovely."

"Thank you," Megan smiled, a little sadly. She had overheard bits and pieces of their conversation and only wished John and Susan could recognize that the same spark Kate apparently had when she was a teenager was part of what made Lacey so fantastic.

"Is it true?" Megan asked Kate once they were in bed.

"What?"

"Were you really such a rebel back then?"

Kate rolled over, letting Megan spoon her.

"I was," Kate yawned. "Until I learned I needed to control that side of myself if I wanted to make it this far…away from them."

Megan lay awake for a while, trying to imagine how any parent could stifle the best parts of their child.

* * *

The next day, everyone was up bright and early, including Lacey. It was a little hectic as they all shared bathroom time, but by 8:30 John and Susan were headed down the street to the nearest Catholic church. Susan had quietly suggested Kate go with them, but Kate declined as kindly as she could, opting to hang back with Megan and Lacey to prepare brunch. At one point, while Kate was stirring a bowl of batter for biscuits, Lacey came up behind her and hugged her tightly.

"What's this for?" Kate laughed.

"Just to let you know how much I love you," Lacey replied.

Kate stopped stirring. She wiped off her hands and turned around, bending down so she could be at eye level with the young girl. This time, she really couldn't stop her eyes from welling up. Lacey just smiled.

"Is it as much as I love you?" Kate whispered as she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed.

"More."

"How about we call it even?"

"Deal," Lacey grinned.

Megan sniffled loudly. The two snapped their heads to look at her, remembering she was there too, almost a complete sobbing mess as she watched them.

"Come here, mom," Lacey giggled.

The three hugged each other for a few minutes until they decided they'd better get back to work.

By 10:30, Kate's parents returned and were very pleased with the spread that had been laid out for them. Buttermilk biscuits with gravy, a honey baked ham, eggs scrambled with dill, fruit salad, home fries and grits, along with fresh squeezed orange juice and a hot pot of coffee.

"My word," John finally seemed happy about something as he dug in.

"Thanks, dad," Kate smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They feasted for well over an hour. Afterwards, Susan tried to help clean, but Kate and Megan insisted she move to the living room with the others. John sprawled out on the couch, content to take a bit of a post-smorgasbord snooze, while Lacey brought out her set of dominoes and tried to teach Susan how to play. The two laughed throughout the afternoon as they continued to bond.

At some point, Kate disappeared to use the restroom. When she opened the door, Megan pushed her back in and kissed her, backing her up against the wall, letting her hands roam freely.

"What are you doing?" Kate whispered.

"Just thanking you," Megan smirked.

"For brunch?" Kate mused.

"For everything," Megan breathed, kissing her one last time before heading back into the living room. Kate licked her lips and adjusted herself, then followed.

Later in the day, John woke up and turned on the television, immediately flipping it to Fox News. The current headline read "Transgender Murder Trial Rescheduled for Mid-October."

"Hard to believe this is news," John scoffed, intending his remarks for Susan, though it caught the attention of everyone.

"That's the trial Kate's been working on," Lacey reported. "She was in Pittsburgh for over two weeks before it got postponed."

"Huh," John huffed. "Strange world we live in, I tell you. Even the freaks get their fifteen minutes."

Megan felt like the walls were shaking. She tensed up, ready to jump in, but Lacey beat her to it.

"Um," Lacey started again. "I don't think its right to call someone a freak. Especially someone who was killed just for being..."

"Little girl, you've got a lot to learn," John cut her off.

"Okay, that's it," Megan broke in, standing from her place at the table and moving into the living room. "I'm sorry, but I will not allow my daughter's ears be filled with that kind of poison."

"I beg your pardon?" John sat up.

"You heard me," Megan's face grew redder. She looked back at Kate, who was gripping on to the edge of the table with her fingernails, breathing hard.

"Kate, you going to let your roommate speak to me this way?"

"She's right, dad," Kate responded, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, summoning all of her strength. "And…she's not just my roommate. She's…"

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted, rising to his feet.

"Hear what?" Kate narrowed her eyes.

"John, take it easy," Susan spoke softly, glancing back at Lacey, who looked horrified.

"Lacey, go to your room, please," Megan told her.

"But mom…"

"Go," she said a little more firmly.

Lacey got up from the floor near the coffee table and ducked into her room, keeping the door open a crack.

"What don't you want to hear, dad?" Kate repeated.

"This is nonsense," John shook his head. "Susan, go in there and pack our things. We'll get a room near the airport."

"Oh, so you'd rather leave than talk about this? That's typical, really. You never want to talk about anything unless it's on your terms."

"I haven't said a goddamn word so far, have I?" John barked. "You want to turn your back on everything we stand for, every decent thing you were ever taught, all that was handed to you, that's fine. It's your life. But I don't have to sit here and listen to this woman…"

"Megan. Her name is Megan. And she's given me more than you and mom ever have."

"Kate…" Megan tried to pull her back from saying anything she might regret. Kate glared at her. Megan knew not to take it personally.

"Good!" he shouted. "You can stay here with her, go back to Pittsburgh and defend all the other freaks."

"I cannot believe how disgustingly closed-minded you are," Kate spoke through her teeth. "Even worse than I thought."

"Susan!" he shouted again. "Let's go!"

Susan finally stood and crossed to Lacey's room. Lacey opened the door before she could knock and stepped back into the living room.

"Please don't go," she said, looking back and forth between Susan and John.

"Lacey!" Megan shook.

"No, seriously!" the little girl yelled. "My father wasn't happy about it at first either, but now he is. He saw how happy my mom and Kate make each other and that I support them, and now he gets it. Please. It doesn't have to be like this."

John fumed silently. Kate had never seen his face turn so purple. She almost feared for his health, though she could not have been more furious with him. Susan finally put a hand on Lacey's shoulder.

"Lacey, honey, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have to go," she whispered, her signature smile finally fading. "Kate's made her choice."

"If by choice," Kate interrupted, still trembling. "You mean allowing myself to love and be loved, then yes. This is my choice."

"Over your family?" Susan turned around to look at her.

"_This _is my family," Kate seethed.

Susan bit her lip and nodded, holding back her own tears before letting go of Lacey's shoulder and stepping into the bedroom. John followed her in, and they closed the door while they packed. Megan, Kate and Lacey each stood frozen for several more minutes, until Kate finally got up from the table and began walking towards the master bedroom.

"Kate…" Megan spoke softly.

"I just need a few minutes," Kate whispered.

Megan nodded. As Kate passed Lacey, the girl reached out and squeezed her hand before letting her continue into the bedroom.

Lacey met her mother on the couch, where they sat silently until the Murphys appeared with their luggage. Megan looked up at them, eyes full of fire, but unwilling to say another word. John headed straight for the door and went into the hallway, while Susan trailed behind, sneaking one more glance at Lacey, then at Megan. The faintest hint of a smile flashed on her lips, almost apologetically, before she closed the door behind them.

Megan wanted to go in and talk to Kate, but she also wanted to respect her space. She prayed with everything she held dear that Kate wasn't angry with her. She told her she would do her best, but simply could not stand for that level of bigotry being launched in her daughter's presence, not where she could stop it. John may not have been attacking her and Kate directly, but his passive aggressive tirade against Regina Jackson, the transgender woman who was slain in Pittsburgh, was clearly the closest he could come to even acknowledging how he felt about them. She kissed Lacey on the forehead, terrified by how fearless she was in the face of adversity, and beyond proud all at the same time.

About ten minutes went by until Megan heard the bedroom door open. Her heart felt like it might explode until she felt the blonde's weight slip onto the couch beside her. Megan and Lacey both looked up at Kate's puffy eyes, the glistening streaks trailing down her face, which she had tried her best to wipe away before joining them.

"I'm sorry," Lacey offered sadly.

Kate shook her head, not wanting Lacey to be sorry, not wanting anyone to be sorry except the people who really needed to be. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to stop herself from losing it again, but instead she wrapped her arms around both women and buried her face against Megan's neck. They stayed that way, huddled together, for most of the evening. Kate remained silent, curled up on the couch, forgoing dinner while the other two picked at leftovers. They flipped through the channels on TV until Lacey eventually got up and went to bed.

Back in their room, Megan for once in her life had no idea what she should say, and was determined not to say the wrong thing. The blonde crawled into bed and held on to Megan tighter than she ever had, almost as if she was afraid she'd lose her too. Megan wanted to tell her there was no chance in hell of that, but she hoped she already knew.

"Kate…" Megan finally tried.

"I can't," Kate whispered. "Not tonight."

"Okay."

"Thank you," Kate breathed as she slipped into half-consciousness. "For being here…with me."

"Always."


	8. Chapter 8

A month later, they still hadn't talked about it very much. After the initial shock, Kate tried her best to shrug it off. She told Megan she had always known it would be this way, that her parents would force her to choose between having them in her life and being able to live the life she wanted. Lacey had a harder time accepting it. They told her this was an important lesson, that not everyone in the world was capable of or willing to change. Lacey agreed, but deep down she didn't really believe it was true. She hoped that somehow, things would still get better.

At five o'clock on the Friday before Kate was scheduled to head back to Pittsburgh, they were both still at work. Megan texted Kate from her office.

_Can you come to the lab for sec? _

_Be there in a few. _Kate responded.

When Kate entered the lab, she was surprised that all of the bodies had been put away. In fact, everything was scrubbed down and sterilized. The only thing that was completely out of place was the bouquet of lavender roses sitting in the middle of one of the autopsy tables. Kate glanced around at first, not seeing anyone, stepping towards the table and inhaling the exquisite scent.

"Megan?" she called, sounding a little annoyed, though her smile gave her away.

Megan stepped back into the lab, wearing her green scrubs, slowly sauntering up to the blonde with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" Kate raised an eyebrow, even as she continued to glow.

"Do you like them?" Megan asked.

"Of course I like them, they're beautiful. But what…"

"Do you know what lavender roses stand for?"

Kate shook her head no.

"Uniqueness…" Megan whispered as she circled her. "Enchantment…love at first sight."

Kate rolled her eyes and leaned against the table, crossing her arms as her cheeks turned pink.

"If I remember correctly, I don't think it was love at first sight with us," Kate argued.

"Not exactly," Megan conceded. "But…this was the first place I realized I was falling in love with you."

"It was?"

Megan nodded.

"Long before that night you fell asleep at your desk and I woke you up because you were snoring. And you kissed me."

"I did," Kate smiled, starting to get pleasant knots in her stomach as Megan stepped closer.

"I know this probably isn't the most romantic way to do this, but you of all people know how crazy I am, so…" she swallowed. Kate's mouth hung open and time slowed to a complete halt as she watched Megan reach into her pocket and pull a ring from it. She grabbed Kate's hand, gently opening her palm and placing it there, keeping a hold of the hand as she looked back up into her eyes. Kate was speechless, which was good because Megan had more to say.

"You're everything. You've filled my heart with the kind of joy I didn't know really existed until I met you, which is ironic, considering how we started off, but…I can't imagine my life, or Lacey's life, without you. We're a family."

Kate reached up with her other hand and wiped away a tear.

"So, Kate Murphy," Megan took a deep breath. "Will you please say you'll marry me?"

"Yes," Kate immediately replied, bringing her lips to Megan's and kissing her hard.

"E-yow!" Ethan shouted from the hallway, as he and the entire staff started cheering, whistling and clapping wildly. Kate's eyes shot up at them, and she covered her face, a little embarrassed but still deeply touched. She kissed Megan again quickly before handing the ring back to slip on her finger. Kate looked down at it, then into Megan's eyes. She could hardly believe this was happening.

"Wait a second," Kate paused amidst the celebration. "You proposed to me. Don't I get to propose too?"

"You can if you want," Megan smirked. "I just beat you to it."

Kate rolled her eyes again, grinning, wondering how she could possibly top this. Then she had another thought.

"How are we even supposed to get married?" she asked. "Pennsylvania doesn't allow…"

"Details," Megan assured her. "Which we will deal with when the time comes. Things_ are_ changing."

Kate nodded as Curtis handed her a glass of champagne. She locked arms with Megan and kissed her again emphatically before letting herself be led through the room to receive their congratulations.

* * *

Saturday morning, Kate left very early for Pittsburgh, needing to attend briefings and make sure everything was in order for next week's trial. Lacey was asleep already by the time they got home the night before, so when she woke up, Megan told her the big news.

"You got engaged!" Lacey shrieked. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Can I be the maid of honor?"

"Of course," Megan smiled. "When Kate gets back we'll start figuring out the details."

"Oh. My. God!" Lacey continued to flip. "I have to call Christina. I have to call everyone!"

Lacey ran to her room to jump on Skype. Meanwhile, Megan showered while she waited for Kate to call and let her know she'd made it to her destination safely. As she got dressed, she realized there were still quite a few people she needed to tell. Her mother had given her overwhelmingly supportive—albeit politically self-serving—blessing last night. But there were still other relatives, some who didn't even know that she was gay. And then there was Todd…and Kate's family. Megan wondered if they'd ever be a part of their lives. She couldn't believe that everyone on Kate's side was a total homophobe. There had to be at least one Log Cabin Republican in the bunch.

Kate sent a text around 1:30 letting her know she was already in meetings. Megan spent the rest of the day looking at bridal websites with Lacey, feeling a little out of her element, but letting the girl dream for both of them. Truth be told, Megan would have been happy with a quiet ceremony, just their close friends and family, and then at least three weeks' vacation for the honeymoon. She was pretty sure her boss would agree.


	9. Chapter 9

Another painfully slow two weeks later and Kate was home again. The white supremacist skinhead who killed Regina Jackson had been charged with murder, thanks in part to Kate's forensic testimony. Kate was emotionally and physically exhausted from the trial, not to mention the media onslaught, and was perfectly content to spend her Friday night cozied up on the couch with Megan and a hot cup of tea.

"Wait till Lacey gets back from Todd's on Sunday," Megan smirked. "She's got the whole wedding already planned."

Kate laughed and took another sip from her mug as her phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Megan grumbled.

"I have to just see…who…" she trailed off as she looked at the Caller ID. It read "Murphy, Susan."

"Answer it," Megan suggested.

Kate put one hand on Megan's lap for support.

"Hello?"

"Kate," Susan responded. "It's your mother."

"I know," Kate said.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"I saw you won your case," Susan noted.

"_I _didn't win it, exactly," Kate corrected, then swallowed. "But I helped."

"That's great."

"Yes. It was."

The silence was so thick Megan could feel it choking them.

"What is it?" Kate needed her to get to the punch.

"Well, honey, I just…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for the way things happened when we were there. It shouldn't have been that way."

Kate nodded a little, squeezing Megan's thigh. Megan covered her hand with her own.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Kate replied. "Are you apologizing for what was said, or for leaving?"

"For leaving. And the yelling, and some of what was said. It was all too much."

"You didn't yell, mom," Kate reminded her. "That was dad. Or is this apology supposed to be from him too?"

Susan went quiet for a moment.

"He doesn't know I'm calling," she admitted.

"Great," Kate huffed. "So _you're_ sorry…but not for everything …just some of it. Which parts?"

"Kate, you can't expect us to just accept this," Susan spoke a little more firmly. "Your father's set in his ways."

"I'm not talking to him, though, am I?" Kate replied. "You're the one who called. How do you feel?"

"I'm…confused, I guess," Susan breathed slowly. "You had so many boyfriends…"

"I was never happy," Kate tried to explain in few words. "And it was never like this. This is different."

"It certainly is different," Susan sighed. "I'm just not sure it's natural."

"Okay, I'm not going to do this with you," Kate raised her voice a little. "It's perfectly 'natural.' You're the ones who…"

"I didn't say I wouldn't try," Susan cut her off. "I can try to understand, I just don't know what to think yet."

Kate shook her head impatiently. Megan continued to rub the back of her hand.

"Well I hope you figure it out soon," Kate started again. "Because this is how it's going to be."

She looked down at the ring sparkling against her finger, wanting to tell her mother about the latest development, but didn't think this was the time. She wondered if there would ever be a right time.

"I'm willing to try, honey," Susan said again. "I can't speak for your father, but I will try. Just give it time."

_How much time?_ Kate wondered, but didn't say. "Alright," she replied instead.

"I'd love for you to come to our retirement party next month," Susan offered hesitantly.

"What about dad?"

"He wants you there too, even if his pride won't let him admit it," Susan insisted.

Kate thought for a moment. She wasn't sure she was ready to throw herself in the line of fire again.

"Does the invitation extend to Megan, or just me?" Kate asked.

Susan was silent again, for much longer.

"I think it might be best if you came alone this time," she finally spoke. "Let everybody get used to…"

"No," Kate responded firmly, through her teeth.

"Kate…"

"The only way anyone's going to 'get used' to it is if we come together, and that's the only way I'm willing come."

"I just don't think that's a good idea right now," Susan said softly.

Kate nodded again.

"Right," she said. "Well, congratulations, Captain Murphy. I hope it's a great party."

"Kate, please…"

"Goodbye, mom."

After she hung up, she looked at Megan, who appeared just as worn out.

"Was that unreasonable?" Kate asked.

"You or her?" Megan needed clarification.

"Me."

Megan leaned back against the arm of the sofa and pulled Kate with her.

"You," she kissed the top of her head. "Are amazing. And you have every right to be upset. But…"

"I knew it," Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, listen," Megan began again. "I think it's great that she's trying. That's huge. I know it feels like a drop in the bucket, and we shouldn't have to compromise or apologize or have to ease people in to accepting us, but this could be a step."

"You want me to go without you?" Kate sat up a little, looking into her eyes.

Megan held her face in her hands.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," she whispered. "Of course I want to go with you. All I'm saying is, I'd be willing to support you, whatever you decide."

"I'm not going," Kate reaffirmed, laying back against Megan's chest.

"Okay," the redhead whispered, rubbing Kate's back as she closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

About two weeks later, Kate was sitting at her desk at work when she got another call from her mother. After having some time to cool down from their first conversation, she took a deep breath and answered it.

"Mom, I'm working. Can I call…"

"It's your father," Susan sniffed.

Kate dropped her pen.

"He…is he…"

"He was just admitted. They think it was a heart attack," Susan choked up. "Can you…please come…"

"I'll be there," Kate told her before hanging up.

She hurried down the hall to Megan's office.

"What's wrong?" Megan could immediately tell from the look on her face.

"Dad's in the hospital," she repeated, almost numbly. "Heart attack, they think."

"Oh my god," Megan stood, crossing to her, hugging her tightly.

"Will you go with me?" Kate whispered.

Megan pulled back and looked at her, a little unsure.

"To Texas? Are you sure that's…"

"I don't care," Kate shook her head. "If I have to be there, I need…please."

"Okay," she hugged her again. "Let me call Todd and just make sure he can take Lacey."

Kate nodded. That afternoon, they were on a plane to Dallas/Ft. Worth.

* * *

Megan stood in the hallway of Baylor Heart Hospital, pacing back and forth. She had suggested Kate go in and see her parents first. She told her she'd be waiting right outside. After about ten minutes, the door opened, but it wasn't Kate. Susan looked at Megan and smiled nervously.

"How's Lacey?" she asked.

"Great," Megan answered pertly, anxious to get an update. "What's going on?"

"He had a minor heart attack," Susan relayed. "He's still pretty groggy, but he'll be fine."

Megan tried not to lose it, considering how panicked Kate had been and how much money they had paid to fly across the country at the last minute. Still, she was happy John wasn't in critical condition, even if he did make her skin crawl.

"Any sign of congestive heart failure? Arrhythmia?"

Susan smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Of course you doctors know all the right questions to ask," she noted. "I suppose it'll be good having two of you around."

Megan's eyebrow rose. _Trying_, she told herself.

She finally stopped pacing and leaned against the wall.

"Sounds like he'll be fine," Megan sighed. "He'll just need help getting back on his feet. Watch his diet. Exercise."

"He used to be in such good shape," Susan reminisced. "It's only the past couple of years he's had to slow down."

"It happens."

Susan continued to stare at Megan, curiously.

"Can I ask you something?" she began a bit timidly. Megan couldn't figure out how this woman had been a Captain in the army. _Compartmentalize_, she remembered.

"Sure."

"What do your parents think of all this?" Susan asked.

Megan ran her fingers through her hair a little, shifting, trying to figure out where to start. There was a lot to tell. She figured she should just be honest.

"My mother's fine with it," she swallowed. "My father… died when I was twelve. They say it was suicide, but I'm not entirely convinced."

"Dear lord," Susan looked embarrassed for having brought it up. "I'm terribly sorry."

Megan pressed on.

"I'll never know exactly what happened, or what he would have thought about my relationship with Kate. But we were very close. I know he loved me, so I have to believe he would have been happy that I'm happy."

Susan paused for a moment, leaning against the wall next to Megan.

"You do seem happy," she offered softly, tearing up. "I haven't seen Kate smile so much in…well, I can't even remember, tell you the truth."

Megan couldn't help but blush.

"And Lacey seems to really have taken to her," Susan continued.

"She has," Megan nodded. "She loves her."

_I love her_, Megan didn't even have to say. She could tell by the way Susan looked at her that she knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate sat next to John's bed as he continued to sleep. She reached out hesitantly and grabbed his hand, taking a deep breath as she watched his eyes slowly open.

"That my little girl?"

Kate froze. She knew he was probably a little doped up on pain medication. That and the near death experience were the only reasons he'd be willing to call a truce.

"What you doing here?" he continued, a little more sternly. "You should be at work."

"Mom asked me to come," she whispered, then swallowed. "I wanted to come."

"She tell you I was already dead?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Huh," he huffed. "I imagined that'd be the only way you'd agree to see me."

She shook her head, not wanting to argue, but also not wanting to completely back down.

"I'm not the one who walked out," she reminded him.

"Feels that way. Felt that way for years," he sighed, coughing a little. She squeezed his hand, but he assured her he was okay.

"Why?" she asked.

He continued to fidget, which was very out of character. Kate knew it was a combination of drugs and nerves.

"You made it clear you wanted no part in the life your mother and I lived. Army's the only thing I've ever known. That and faith." He looked at her hand, clearly noting the diamond on her ring finger, but refusing to acknowledge it. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I don't feel like I know you."

"You don't," Kate used her other hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek as she nodded. "But it doesn't have to be that way."

For a moment, she thought she might see her father cry for the first time in her life. He looked at her, lost, confused, but also with undeniable affection.

"Don't expect a General to surrender overnight, Katie," he whispered.

Kate's heart practically stopped. He hadn't called her that since she was a kid. She watched as he closed his eyes again and kept a hold of her hand.

"Now go back to work," he demanded.

"Dad, I just flew four hours to…"

"That's an order," he barked. She watched a small smile form across his lips.

"Got it," she sighed, conceding, knowing he'd make a full recovery.

"And tell your mother to get back in here, will you?"

She gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go.

"Kate," he called before she could open the door. "Stay in touch."

She nodded again, then left.


	11. Chapter 11

Susan insisted the women stay at their home while she spent the night in the hospital with John. Kate had already told Megan she wasn't ready for that, so Megan booked a hotel for them. They bid her mother goodbye and told her they'd check in the next morning before flying back to Philly.

"I think your mom and I had a moment," Megan told Kate when they were in bed.

"She's pretty dramatic," Kate rolled her eyes, still in disbelief that they'd flown all the way to Texas. "No wonder you get along."

Megan pinched her side, naked beneath the sheets. Kate laughed a little, shifting, teasing back.

"It's a start," Megan traced her fingernails up Kate's arm. "Did he see your ring?"

"It's a little hard to miss," Kate smirked, then shook her head. "He didn't say anything."

Megan swallowed, bringing her fingers to Kate's cheek.

"You think they'll ever get to a point where they really want to be a part of this?"

Kate shrugged.

"I never thought they'd come this far," she breathed. "I guess anything's possible."

"Time," Megan sighed, continuing to trace Kate's lips before granting her shoulder with a very soft kiss.

Kate shivered.

"We don't have to do this on other people's time," she whispered, wrapping her legs between Megan's, bringing herself closer, flush with her body.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she kissed Megan's neck, then her ear. "I don't like waiting."

"No?"

"No," she shivered again as Megan slipped her hand beneath the sheets. "I'm ready now."

"You feel ready," Megan licked Kate from her chin to her nose as she dragged a path with her fingers through dripping wet folds. Kate tightened her thighs around Megan's hand as the redhead rolled on top of her, their bare breasts pressing together. Megan could feel Kate's heartbeat between them as she kissed her ravenously.

Kate played with the perfectly layered red tresses falling around her face, tickling her cheeks as Megan breathed above her, looking down with the brightest green eyes and the most captivating smile she'd ever seen. Megan danced her fingers down Kate's sides, straddling her so she could bring her hand to the place Kate needed her the most. She playfully licked the blonde's lips again as she entered her. Kate gasped.

"You have no idea how ready I am," Megan whispered as she felt her up so fully, trying to impress every fingerprint against her from the inside. Kate thrust against Megan's fingers and grabbed at her waist, then her ass, pulling her tighter against her as she spread her legs and breathed against Megan's neck. Megan continued to fill her up as Kate couldn't resist bringing her fingers to her throbbing center, slipping inside. Megan lifted herself up and down, letting Kate's digits tease her entrance before coming down harder and harder as she increased the pace with which she pressed into the blonde.

"Oh my…ungh…" Megan moaned, throwing her head back as she continued to ride Kate's hand. Kate had lost all words, and instead shook uncontrollably as Megan brought her thumb to the swollen node that needed attention.

"I…yes…" Kate grabbed Megan's face and kissed her as she released. Megan pushed down with all her weight against Kate's hand, clenching tightly, then collapsing gently against Kate's chest.

"There's something to be said for living in sin," Megan grinned sarcastically.

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed, helping the redhead stretch out her limbs and fit into the nook beside her. She kissed Megan's lips again, holding her chin lovingly, sweetly, so far from anything anyone could ever construe as evil. The two slept very peacefully before flying home the next morning.


	12. Epilogue

_Eight months later._

Kate rejoined Megan, Peter, Curtis, Ethan and the rest of the gang at the table, along with Lacey, after coming back in from the terrace at Joan's to take a phone call. No one could help but stare as she crossed the room in the short, body-hugging, white silk Calvin Klein dress she'd chosen for the evening, perfectly complimenting Megan's softer, eggshell and lace long-sleeved number.

"I'd marry you myself if I wasn't already taken," Bud joked.

"And if I wouldn't kill you first," Megan glared at him as she smiled.

"Hey, watch it now," he laughed, helping himself to another slice of cake.

"So what's the next step?" Ethan asked as he swallowed a mouthful. "I mean, I know we just had the commitment ceremony, but when do you think you'll actually get married?"

"Someday," Kate sighed.

"When the laws in Pennsylvania start to reflect the reality of the people who live here," Megan agreed.

"Hopefully by then, my parents will want to be here too," Kate added. "But for now, we're grateful for all of you. Joan, especially, for hosting."

"Darling, don't mention it," she positively beamed as she came back from the kitchen with more coffee. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to replace that picture of Megan and Todd on my mantle with one where she actually has a smile on her face?"

Everyone laughed at that, even Lacey, who snapped yet another photo of her mother and Kate for the album she promised to make them.

Later, as the crew continued to drink wine and crack each other up and Lacey helped Joan finish the dishes, Megan stepped back outside with Kate for a few minutes.

"I can't imagine a more beautiful night," Megan mused as she wrapped an arm around her partner and looked up at the stars.

"I don't know," Kate leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder. "I think Brazil might give it a run for its money."

Kate could hear her phone ringing back on the table inside. She knew it was either the Mayor or the Commissioner.

"What are they going to do without us?" Megan smirked.

"It'd be nice if people would take a break from murdering each other for a week, wouldn't it?" she sighed.

"If they don't, Curtis can handle it."

"I pretty sure he'd pay to hear you say that," Kate laughed.

Megan turned towards her, wrapping both arms around her waist, bringing their noses together. They stole a few more kisses before stepping back inside and rejoining their family.


End file.
